1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rider propelled vehicles and particularly to a scooter having a front wheel attached to a steering column, a deck, two rear wheels for stability and a rotatable seat on a seat support extending upwardly from the deck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scooters have long been a favored mode of transportation for children. Most scooters are made with a front steerable wheel and a rear wheel. Three wheel scooters include a steerable front wheel and two spaced apart rear wheels, together with a support platform located between the front and rear wheels. This platform is mounted at the same level or is depressed below the level of the wheel axles to provide a low center of gravity. The handle bars for steering the front wheel are mounted atop a vertical support located at the front end of the vehicle for access by a child standing on the platform. Due to the forward location of the handle bars, the child tends to maintain his or her weight on the platform near the middle of the scooter. As a consequence, all three vehicle wheels are in continuous contact with the ground, so the vehicle tends to remain upright and is resistant to tipping forces.
While some recreational vehicles provide seats, the prior art patents do not provide a rotatable seat on a scooter to enhance the fin value and potential activities and maneuvers possible with a rotatable seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,556, issued Apr. 13, 1948 to Bancroft, discloses a two-wheeled scooter having a folding seat structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,307, issued Dec. 21, 1926 to Forse, indicates a combination seat and vehicle stand for a scooter.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,107, issued Jun. 11, 1918 to Moomaw, puts forth scooter-type vehicle having four wheels and a fold-down seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,068, issued Feb. 7, 1928 to White, concerns a two-wheeled toy with a collapsible seat and steering column.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,188, issued Oct. 26, 2004 to Fan, illustrates a steerable scooter that includes a single front wheel as well as two rear wheels that provide for leaning and directional control, with the front wheel and rear wheels arranged in a three-point, constant triangular formation that enables exceptional scooter stability and handling. Further, assisting wheels are installed on two sides at the bottom end of a rearwardly inclined front stem that are disposed marginally higher than and simultaneously articulated with the front wheel. Since the assisting wheels and front wheel form a triangular formation that is wide at the interior and narrow at the posterior, when the handlebar is turned for a larger angle, the arrangement is capable of effectively preventing slide out due to loss of lateral traction. Additionally, a freely adjustable and removable saddle is installed on the frame and the two rear wheels are equipped with a synchronized brake mechanism to allow safe riding and, furthermore, the option of enjoying the scooter of the present invention while seated or standing on one foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,516, issued Sep. 17, 2002 to Nall, provides a steerable scooter including a standing platform supported on a rollable rear support wheel, a steerable front support wheel, and adjustable seat assembly. The scooter includes a support platform positioned below the top surface of the support wheels. In addition, the scooter includes an adjustable seat that has a top surface positionable two or more inches below the top surface of the support wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,167, issued Apr. 28, 1925 to Lovell, shows a two-wheeled scooter with an adjustable seat.
U.S. Pat. No. D57,894, issued May 17, 1921 to Eklund, provides the ornamental design for a scooter with two rear wheels and a fold-down seat and steering column for compact storage.
What is needed is an addition of a rotatable seat to a scooter which allows the occupant to spin freely in a chosen direction while the vehicle is in motion to improve upon the recreational possibilities and enjoyment of the familiar scooter.